Scaredy Cat
by hollie-x
Summary: It's Ste's birthday and he wants to watch a scary movie but little does he know Brendan hates them. Random story because I'm bored sorry LOL


**Scaredy Cat**

**Yeah I'm bored. Bored means fic. This might not make any sense because I've literally watched four minutes of a horror film in a cinema in my entire life, then walked out and into another viewing of something nicer. So I don't even know what the film mentioned in this story is about haha! Plus I enjoy writing grumpy Brendo :)**

**Enjoy.**

_**Plot stolen from Tez's  because I stalk it and steal ideas mwahaha :)**_

* * *

**Brendan:**

I'm used to our life together now. Granted I used to be one of these party animals, going out getting bladdered, picking up random men then throwing them out just as quick the next morning sharp. Yet, now I have the perfect life with Steven I feel like I don't need that anymore. We still go out, course we do, I own a club for god's sake but it's not like _every single day_, we have the odd evening in and it's bliss to be honest. That's why we're here now on Steven's birthday, cooped up in our flat together. I'd sorted it so Amy would take the kid's for the night, she'd got used to me being around now after being wary when she first found out about our relationship. Therefore, she was happy to take the kids to Mike's for the night. I planned to do things to Steven that the kid's didn't need to hear. I told Steven we can do whatever he wants to tonight expecting some sort of dirty response. Yeah I didn't get one.

"How about a film? I've actually never watched a whole film through with you."

"Yeah you have."

"Brendan, half of Dirty Dancing doesn't count."

"Classic that." I smiled cheekily at him, remembering why we only watched half... lets say things got '_passionate' _to say the least.

"How did people not work out you were gay quicker eh?"

Cheeky git.

I laughed, what exactly could I reply to that? It was probably true. "Fine, it's your birthday after all. What one?"

"Erm, how about The Exorcist?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Exorcist?"

Yeah so, Steven doesn't exactly know this but... well I'm not exactly the biggest fan of horror films. haven't been since I was younger really. I remember it well, me and Chez were being babysat by this neighbour while my dad went on the piss. That's all he did during the day when I visited, I was happy to just get him out of my sight. We raided his shelf, finding the scariest film we could and put it in the video player. Ten minutes in Chez was holding onto to me crying her eyes out and I was just staring at the TV screen with my mouth wide open trying not to cry myself. Even more embarrassing was that I was twelve. Yeah, almost a teenager and I was terrified as fuck. I couldn't sleep for about a fortnight waiting for the man with the bloody cut face to appear from under my bed. Memories.

"Yes I've heard of The Exorcist Steven, just thought I dunno you'd rather watch something more _funnier or romantic_ or something?"

"Romantic? Since when you been romantic?"

"There's some things you don't know about me Steven." I tried to seduce him with my smile, anything to change that bloody stubborn mind of his.

"Ah I get it now. Adam Sandler init? You fancy Adam Sandler."

"I don't fancy Adam Sandler Steven."

"You so do."

"I don't. Just choose a different bloody film."

"Are you scared Bren?"

"Scared?!" My voice may have gone higher than I anticipated, I didn't want him to work me out. Failed.

"You so are ain't ya? Brendan you're thirty bloody two!"

"I'm not scared Steven."

I was standing my ground. I was acting like a kid truth be told, but I don't want him to think I'm sort of wimp. He's almost ten years younger than I am, so really he should be the scared one shouldn't he?

"You are. Admit it."

Steven nudged me. Irritating prick he can be sometimes.

"I'm not scared Steven." I replied, second time I said the exact same sentence in five seconds."

"You are. Thought it was only spiders, turns out it's horror films aswell."

"Steven just put the fucking film on." I said back, throwing myself onto the sofa, legs on the coffee table. I reached for the bowl of crisps on the table bringing them to my lap and stuffing a few in my mouth. I can do this. I can do this, it won't be for long Brendan.

He removed the DVD from the case throwing the case on the sofa next to me. still laughing that ridiculous donkey laugh of his. I picked it up checking the back of it. Can't be that long of a film can it? Obviously somebody dies a gruesome death right? Hour tops? My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the running time. 122 minutes. Two hours, two minutes. Kill me now.

* * *

We're an hour in and Steven's draped over my lap, glad somebody's comfortable. There's been a few times I've found myself holding his hand. I hardly ever do that, only when I'm in a particularly good mood, which I'm not now. I already hate this film and we're only half way through the fucking thing. He slowly got up, he's genuinely leaving me here in this pathetic dark room, with not a single light on. It's eleven o'clock at night in January so the only light we have is the TV; the TV that I don't even want to look at.

"Just going toilet Bren. Sure you're okay?"

I scoffed. Bastard. "Yep."

Took all my strength to not whisper _Hurry up though_.

* * *

**Ste:**

Brendan is bloody hilarious, he thinks I don't know he's scared of horror films but even if people had only just met him they'd know. He hasn't took his hands off of me since I'd started to play the movie. Usually I wouldn't mind that he was touching my chest, holding my hand but it's a bit annoying when you're trying to get right into a film, you're supposed to be scared yourself watching it, then your boyfriend interrupts your thoughts. I need to plan some sort of payback.

I stayed in the toilet for ten minutes and I was quite surprised Brendan didn't even check if I was okay, but he was obviously so into the film he probably didn't even notice the time slowly sweeping past. Time for some Ste revenge.

I quietly opened the door, peering round the frame before actually stepping out, relieved to see Brendan still sitting facing the TV, same position I'd left him in. He seemed like he was still into the film aswell which was a bonus. Now to scare the living daylights out of him. Ste style.

I tip-toed over to the sofa, making sure Brendan couldn't hear me, hoping to God that I didn't trip over any of the kid's toys on my way. I didn't thankfully. I was right behind Brendan now. I smiled to myself and raised my hands...

* * *

**Brendan:**

This film is genuinely, no joke, the worst film I've ever seen in my life. I'm being forced to watch it. But that's what you do for the people you love isn't it? Do anything to make them happy; even if you have to do something you don't overly want to. Steven's been ages in the bathroom, he's probably doing it on purpose. He's seen this film before, he knows how it ends, he's leaving me to stew and get more scared than I already am. It's working.

* * *

**Ste:**

I rose my hands higher so they was just above Brendan's shoulders. He still hasn't noticed, still so engrossed in the film that he's oblivious to his surroundings. I lowered them slowly, parting my lips ready to scream. He always told me I had a girly-like scream. It pissed me off at the time but I knew it would come in handy one day. This is the moment, I lowered my hands, preparing my voice at the same time and let out the highest pitched scream I could, grabbing Brendan's shoulders as I did so. He jolted up from the chair and the look on his face was a picture.

He was as white as a ghost, could probably have got a lead role in a horror film himself at that precise moment. His eyes were vacant, almost as if he was going to cry, either that or he wanted to hit me and curse me for scaring the shit out of him.

"Jesus Steven?! Why the fuck would you? What the hell did you do that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I was inbetween laughs, struggling to breathe myself. "Sorry...I...couldn't resist. Oh my god your face though Bren!"

"I'm sitting here watching a horror film and you decide to do that." He paused. "It's not even fucking funny why are you laughing?"

"Because I've just proved myself right"

He looked at me, confusion on his face. "You what?"

"I'm right ain't I Bren? Admit it you're scared of scary movies."

"Steven I'm not sc..."

Brendan started to say he wasn't scared of them. Yeah right. I went to the shelf again grabbing another film. Scary Movie.

"Another then?"

"I'm not watching another horror film Steven."

"Why not? It's not like your _scared_."

"We're home alone, no kids, no need to get up in the morning and you want to watch another film?"

"Not really. Just want you to say it then take me to bed."

"Fine. Fine." Brendan replied, putting his hands up. "I'm scared of horror films. I can't fucking stand them, watched it to make you happy. There happy?"

"Yeah. Wanted to watch Dirty Dancing really, the rest of it. But I just wanted to prove myself right."

"You're fucking weird Steven Hay you know that?"

"And that's why you love me." I replied, sticking my tongue out, moistening my lips.

"And that's why I love you fucking idiot. Can I celebrate your birthday Brady style now then?"

"What does this entail?"

"Come here you smart bastard."

* * *

Brendan walked over, round the sofa to Steven, grabbing his neck and crushing their lips together, backing him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He was going to make sure Steven had a birthday to remember; and it wasn't going to be the fact this was the day he found out Brendan hated horror movies...

* * *

**That story was so random. Apologises...**

**Review please :)**


End file.
